Magic At a Whole New Level
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: Steven is a young wizard in training but he is having trouble being as good as his three other guardians. Can Steven take his mother's place and become an all all powerful wizard or will he leave his own mark on the world? Read to find out and please leave a review. Rated T for language and everyone in here is human.
1. Chapter 1

**Now I know what you're thinking from the title but I wanted to really try a Harry Potter crossover with Steve Universe. Now none of the actual Harry Potter members will be there but some may make a little appearence, also the plot will be close to the movie but some things are changing because I want to. The gems will be human in this but they'll be students instead of teachers. Also some stuff in here may be innacurate from the movie because there is just too much to go through, anyway let's get started. Also please leave a review on how you think the story is going so far.**

 **Chapter 1**

it was a cold, rainy day in a small town called Beach City where a young group of people lived in a beach house near the water. Steven was a cheery boy who had the puriest heart you can think of and but he was a child born of a magical heritage although he doesn't show much of his magical abilities like the other members of the house. Steven was sitting in the living room waiting for the other members of his house to return from wherever it was they went. Suddenly the door opened to reveal the same people he was waiting on, they were soaked to the bone but with a few shakes and waves the water was gone.

"Hey guys! Glad to see you back" Steven exclaimed.

"Hey Steven, sorry you couldn't come along" Amethyst apologized. Amethyst was as short as Steven and she was also a being of magic, she was a witch but not a very strong one. Her magic was mostly about changing her shape and color of her body.

"It's fine guys, I wasn't that bored" Steven replied.

"Still no sign of magic huh?" Garnet asked. She was a tall and strong witch, not really powerful but she was built from playing her favorite sport.

"Oh I'm sure it'll appear soon," Pearl reassured. She was a somewhat tall witch whose magic was based around potions and remedies.

"What if I don't have magical powers? I feel left behind because you guys are so cool with your magic and I may just be a simple human" Steven exclaimed.

"You'll get your magic soon Steven, these things take time" Pearl added.

"What if it doesn't?! How can I live up to my mother's expectations when I can't even cast a simple spell?!" Steven asked on the verge of tears.

"Dude, you can't expect to be just like Rose" Amethyst replied.

"I can't even cast a spell, maybe I should just quit" Steven admitted.

"Don't do that, you'll get there someday" Garnet replied. Suddenly the lights in the house began to flicker on an off as the other machines in the house began to work on their own.

"This isn't funny Amethyst" Pearl scoldes.

"It's not my doing!" Amethyst exclaimed back.

"Well if it's none of us then who-" Garnet stopped mid sentence and looked at Steven.

"What?" Steven asked.

"No wonder your magic wasn't working, it's tied to your emotions" Garnet answered.

"Like Rose's magic! Oh this is wonderful Steven!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Do you know what this means dude?" Amethyst asked.

"No what?" Steven asked curiously.

"You're qualified for Hogwarts Steven, you'll be joining us this next school term" Garnet answered.

"Steven will be a first year, we'll be going into our fourth years, this is so exciting" Pearl exclaimed.

"I'll be going to school with you guys?" Steven asked.

"Yes you will, but first you're going to need supplies" Garnet answered.

"Oh he'll need robes, writing utensils, a wand and other things" Pearl riddled off.

"To Diagon Alley?" Amethyst asked.

"To Diagon Alley" Garnet answered.

"When can we go?" Steven asked.

"Well your acceptance letter usually comes sometime the next day so once you get one we'll pack a suitcase and head to Diagon Alley" Pearl answered.

"Head on up to bed and we'll discuss more tomorrow" Garnet ordered.

"Okay, night guys" Steven exclaimed running upstairs, it took him awhile but once his excitement called down he fell right to sleep.

"I can't believe it, Steven has found his magic. How did we jot see this befor" Pearl asked.

"Well we knew Rose's magic was connected to her magic but since Steven is half human we didn't know if he had any magic in him. Even though it's faint he may become as strong as she was" Garnet explained.

"Maybe even stronger" Amethyst added.

"Let's head to bed as well, we have a long day ahead of us" Garnet ordered.

"Alright, see you guys in the morning" Amethyst replied leaving, the others had went to bed as well and all slept for a good while.

The next morning Steven was up early waiting for his letter, he sat outside almost all day when finally a brown owl came and dropped the letter into his lap and he jumped with excitement. He ran into the where the others were waiting, he ran up to them and held up the letter.

"Look guys! It's finally here!" Steven exclaimed.

"Well open it Steven!" Amethyst exclaimed back. He ripped the note open to find that he was indeed accepted in to Hogwarts as a first year.

"I'm in" Steven replied.

"You will be needing this then" Garnet replied taking a key out her robe pocket and handing it to him.

"That key goes to your mother's vault which we will be visiting later . We also went and found your mother's old school equipment, we have her old spell books, robes and all you'll need is a wand and a animal" Pearl explained.

"I get my own animal?" Steven asked.

"Yes, it will deliver mail for you and receive mail" Garnet answered.

"What animals do you guys have?" Steven asked.

"I have a beautiful white owl, her name is Petals" Pearl answered.

"I have a ferret, his name is Mr. Weasel" Amethyst answered opening her robe to reveal a ferret in her pocket.

"I have a phoenix, his name is Felix" Garnet answered.

"I want a lion" Steven replied.

"A lion? He wouldn't be allowed in Hogwarts, how about a cat and you name him Lion?" Pearl asked

"That works too!" Steven exclaimed.

"Okay well we're going to use the floo in the basement to get to Diagon Alley" Garnet ordered.

"Race you Steven" Amethyst exclaimed running tot he basement with Steven in tow.

"Now to use the floo all you do is take some powder, say where you want to go which is 'Diagon Alley' and throw the powder down. The key to this is that you must say the words correctly or who knows where you'll end up" Pearl explained doing just that and she disappeared.

"Try not to hurl Steven!" Amethyst exclaimed copying PEarl.

"Your turn Steven, if you mess up I'll be right behind you" Garnet reassured.

"Okay" Steven agreed grabbing some powder and throwing it down on the ground after saying the place he wanted to go and he was off, when he stopped he was in a busy alley way. Suddenly he heard a whoosh from behind him and looked back to see Garnet dusting soot off her robe.

"Good job, let's go meet the others" Garnet ordered. They walked out of the alley and into a much bigger area, there were tall building, people with robes, owls and other magical things. Steven saw Pearl and Amethyst waiting by a big place called 'Gringot's, Pearl ran up to him and looked him over before giving a sigh of relief.

"So how was it for your first time?" Amethyst asked.

"It was like a roller coaster, it was actually fun when you get past the nausea" Steven answered.

"Let's continue on then, we still have a lot to do" Pearl replied walking into the bank. The bank was full of little goblins who were doing various things like counting money or paperwork. The group walked up to a goblin sitting at a high counter and he looked at Steven curiously although creepily.

"What can I do for you?" The goblin asked.

"We need to visit Rose Quartz's vault" Pearl answered.

"Do you have her key?" He asked.

"I have it," Steven answered handing Pearl the key who handed it to the goblin, he spent a couple of minutes examining it before he ushered them behind the counter. They got into a mine car and rode what felt like another rollar coaster to Steven and ended up at a vault with a big Rose on the door, the goblin moved a panel out the way and slipped the key in letting the door slide open to reveal gold, jewels, weapons and armor.

"Whoa, where did all of this come from?" Steven asked.

"From hard work and dedication, your mother was very powerful and respected by many wizards and witches" Pearl explainedo, "now we'll only need a small sack of coins for your wand and animal and maybe some for the train ride" she added putting one coins in a small sack and putting it in her robe.

 **This is a pretty short chapter, I wanted to give it a little test run and see how people though of it. Anyway like I said, the story will change a little here and there but again no main Harry Potter characters will be in here, they'll all be OC's I created. Jasper and them will be in here later but that will have to wait, hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody I'm back, I had to redo this because I feel like the first chapter of this story was way too long so I fixed it. Hopefully it's better, don't forget to review and tell me if it's gotten better.**

 **Chapter 2**

After the bank they all went to Olivander's for the wand, it was a big shop full of shelves with boxes and floating books. A old man came to the front and looked at the others.

"Can I help you?" Olivander asked.

"We're here for a wand" Garnet answered.

"So this is the boy's first wand, I may have some he can try" Olivander replied going to the back, after awhile he came back with like four boxes and set them down. He opened one box and handed the wand to Steven who help it between his fingers. It was a cherry wand with a phoenix feather core.

"Do you feel anything dude?" Amethyst asked.

"I feel a little tingly but nothing special" Steven answered.

"Okay how about this one?" Olivander asked taking the wand and handing him another one. This one was a birch wand with a dragon heartstring core, it produced some sparks but nothing too great.

"Still nothing? We are going to be here all day" Amethyst whined.

"Stay right there" Olivander replied going to the back, then he came back with a lone box. He pulled out a wand that was a a brown color but the handle part has a rose design made into it. "This right here is a very special wand, it's holly with a dragonstring core. Seems suitable for someone with your abilities" he replied handing it over, the wand began creating a gust of wind and produced tiny lights that twinkled around Steven.

"Seems that's the one" Garnet replied.

"What kind of wands do you guys have?" Steven asked.

"Mines is mahogany and unicorn hair which is perfect for potions and other spells" Pearl answered.

"I have a English oak wand with a phoenix feather core" Garnet answered.

"That is one of my biggest finds yet, never have I ever seen someone bond with a wand like that" Olivander explained.

"Mines is dogwood with dragonstring core" Amethyst replies pulling it out.

"Thank you so much Olivander" Pearl thanked.

"No problem, it's my job after all" The man replied.

Soon everyone had left the wand store and was heading over to the animal shop, when they walked in they saw man tending to an owl.

"I take it you people are here for an animal?" The man asked not turning around.

"We're looking for a cat," Steven answered.

"Well we have a whole selection of cats to choose from, go ahead and browse and come back to me with the cat you want" the man replied.

"Go on Steven, we'll be right here" Pearl replied. After awhile of browsing he found a nice fat tabby cat and named him Lion, after purchasing the animal they all met back up in the middle of town.

"Finally we're done for the day" AMethyst sighed with relief.

"Is it always this quick?" Steven asked.

"No way, it's a lot longer when you have to get everything. Lucky for you, you just needed a wand and an animal while we had to get robes, books, wands and animals in one day" Amethyst explained.

"Let's get back everyone, we have a trip to London to make so we can catch the train" Garnet ordered. Everyone used a nearby floo to get back home where everyone lazed around and relaxed before school starts. Steven was outside playing with his wand trying to cast spells he seen the others do.

"Oh man why is this so hard?" Steven asked out loud.

"It's hard because you don't understand, that's why we're going to Hogwarts" someone answered, when Steven turned around he noticed Connie.

"Connie! You're back, when did you get back?" Steven asked.

"Yesterday" Connie answered.

"Hold on, did you say _we're_ going to Hogwarts?" Steven asked curiously.

"That's right, turns out I am half witch on my dad's side. The magic seemed to skip my dad's generation and came straight to me" COnnie explained.

"That's great Connie! Hopefully we'll get into the same house" Steven exclaimed.

"Hopefully, and even if we don't we'll still be friends" Connie relied back.

"Right, we can still be Jam buds!" Steven exclaimed again.

"See you tomorrow at the train, I'll be looking for you!" Connie exclaimed running off.

"Okay! See you then!" Steven waved back.

 **The Next Day**

Steven along with the others were waiting outside the London train station after using the floo to get there, after Pearl did a quick inspection making sure everyone had everything they walked into the station.

"So how are we getting to the school?" Steven asked.

"We'll show you" Amethyst answered walking ahead.

"Wait up Amethyst! Don't leave us behind!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Hurry up then! All the good seats will be taken!" Amethyst exclaimed back. Everyone quickly caught up with Amethyst and they were standing between train stops 9 and 10 and they were facing a plain brick all.

"Why are we staring at a wall?" Steven asked curiously.

"It's not just a wall, make sure you have a running start and just brace yourself to stop" Garnet answered pushing Steven up.

"You want me to run my face into the wall?" Steven asked incredulously.

"Hey Steven!" Connie exclaimed running over.

"Hey Connie, you ready for the train?" Steven asked.

"Yep, let's get going then!" Connie exclaimed, she grabbed Steven's hand and ran towards the wall ignoring Steven's cries for help. Steven closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable impact but it never came, when he opened his eyes he could see that they were somewhere new.

"Whoa! What is this place?" Steven asked.

"This Steven is Platform 9 3\4, the only train that goes to Hogwarts" Pearl answered.

"Garnet can handle the stuff let's get some good seats" Amethyst exclaimed pulling them both along, they found some nice seats but there was a group of three girls sitting behind them that seemed pretty sketchy to Steven.

"Who are those three behind us Amethyst?" Steven asked.

"Those three are Peridot Diamond, Lapis Lazuli and Jasper Strong" Amethyst answered.

"Peridot and Jasper are Slytherin and Lazuli is Ravenclaw" Pearl added sitting across from the others along with Garnet.

"Jasper is captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, she's my biggest rival," Garnet chimed in.

"Well she can be your rival all she wants because she can't take the title from us" Amethyst exclaimed.

"What is Quidditch?" Steven asked.

"A very dangerous sport that you will not be participating in" Pearl answered motherly.

"You'll get to see it when we get to Hogwarts, it's kind of a big thing through the wizard world" Amethyst replied.

"I'm curious, what houses are you all in?" Connie asked.

"I am Ravenclaw," Pearl answered.

"I am Gryffindor" Garnet answered.

"And I'm also Gryffindor" Amethyst replied.

"I wonder what house I'll be in," Connie wondered.

"We'll just have to see, although you seem like a Ravenclaw bookworm to me" Amethyst answered.

"We are not bookworms, we take our studies very seriously unlike the other houses" Pearl defended.

"We take our studies seriously, well I do anyway" Garnet replied back.

"I study enough to get by, you'll probably be buried alive in books by tomorrow night" Amethyst exclaimed.

"Enough guys, all this arguing is not going to solve anything" Steven replied.

"You may be Hufflepuff Steven, they are known for their kind hearts and upbeat attitudes" Garnet examined.

"The Sorting Hat will choose which house you belong in by your past, thoughts, feeling and desires. It really is something special" Pearl replied.

"Well what do we have here hm? Smells to me like some first years" a voice replied from the door, everyone looked up to see Jasper standing there.

"Leave them alone Jasper, they are not here to experience your bullying" Pearl ordered.

"I'm not going to bully them, but the others might. Anyway I just wanted to tell you guys that Slytherin will be taking your title in Quidditch once we're settled in" Jasper added.

"You've been saying that for the last three years and you haven't even come close to taking it" Amethyst replied back.

"Watch who you're talking to runt, or you'll be the one to wake up on the lake" Jasper threatened.

"Go back to your group and leave us alone Jasper" Garnet replied standing up making Jasper back up.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you" Jasper said walking back to her group.

"This year may not go as well as we though" Pearl replied.

"It will be fine Pearl, Jasper is egotistical but she's not dumb. She knows if she does anything bad she'll be kicked off the team," Garnet assured her.

"Or she'll feel the wrath of my mighty spells" Amethyst replied.

"You may just blow her up with your spells," Garnet replied back.

"That was one time! Plus no one missed that flowerpot" Amethyst exclaimed. Steven enjoyed hanging out with everyone, they always seem to make him laugh. He looked out the window and the train whistle blew signaling their departure, with one final look at the station they were off to Hogwarts.

 **This is a long chapter, I wanted to make it short but there was so much to say I couldn't stop typing. Anyway like I said, the story will change a little here and there but again no main Harry Potter characters will be in here, they'll all be OC's I created. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


End file.
